Ness Reacts
by TheMysticalQ
Summary: After being told no one would be booted and no one new would join, how will the smashers react to two new people? More importantly, how will a certain psychic react to a certain robot? Rated T for language.


Author's Note: So yeah, this is what happens when I pass out at four and repeatedly wake up throughout the morning, then think of Super Smash Brothers when I finally feel rested.

Vladimir: Sleep deprivation. It makes you think!

Disclaimer: Bitch I don't even have a job. Get that lawsuit outta my face.

/OO/

All the smashers were standing outside of the mansion. Master Hand and Crazy Hand were floating in front of them, the latter twitching every few seconds. A low murmur could be heard as the smashers quietly talked among themselves.

Ness, Lucas, Toonie, Nana, and Popo were all together near the front of the group, looking curious and wondering what was going on. Lucas looked over at the raven haired psychic. "What do you think the hands want to tell us?"

Ness shrugged, staring up at the hands. "Maybe it's about the next tournament. Or maybe it's about Wolf's issues with marking his territory."

Wolf snapped his head towards them. "Hey! I heard that! Do you have any idea how frustrating it is having to buy more tape to put down every time someone tears it?! I have my own designated space in my shared room, and I want it to be clear where you are NOT ALLOWED TO STEP!" The anthro looked at Fox as he yelled this out, who pretended not to hear him.

The children slowly moved away from Wolf, shaking slightly. "R-right." Ness said. "Anyway, I'm sure that Crazy is about to yell at us the reason why we're here."

Crazy Hand suddenly twitched violently, his fingers curling and uncurling as he shook in the air. "EVERYBODY! LISTEN THE FUCK UP! WE GOT SOME IMPORTANT SHIT TO TELL YOU!"

The crowd quieted down, eager to finally know why they had been called outside the mansion.

Crazy Hand snapped his fingers, making a sheet of paper appear out of nowhere, and moved close to it, as if reading. "LET'S SEE... PEACH, THE TAMPONS YOU ORDERED CAME IN."

The mushroom princess blushed a deep red at having everyone hear that personal information, lacing her fingers together and looking down at the ground in embarrassment.

Crazy Hand continued. "WOLF, YOUR ORDER OF TAPE GOT LOST IN THE MAIL."

Wolf howled in frustration. "God damn it! How else am I going to mark my territory?!"

"BE CREATIVE!" Crazy yelled back. "THE NEW LIGHT BULBS ARE IN... AND WE'RE FULLY RESTOCKED ON TOILET PAPER. THAT IS ALL." Crazy Hand turned towards his brother, who had remained silent throughout all of this. "DID I DO GOOD, BRO?"

The right hand snorted, jerking slightly. "What? What happened? Were you saying something, Crazy?"

"UMMM... YEAH..."

"Oh, that explains it. I learned to just tune out the world whenever I hear your voice to spare myself the constant headaches." Master Hand said.

"BRO... THAT'S HURTFUL!" The sporadic left hand cried.

Master Hand fell still, floating silently.

"BRO!" Crazy grabbed his brother and shook him.

"Wha-? Oh, sorry." Master Hand made a sound like he was clearing his throat, though he clearly didn't have one. "Now, as you all know, we originally weren't planning on having any more smashers added this year. However, while on vacation-"

"WHAT HAPPENS IN VEGAS, STAYS IN VEGAS! WHOOOOOO!"

"Shut up, Crazy, we didn't even go to Vegas. While on vacation, we visited a few new worlds, and we found two people that we believe are smasher material."

The smashers started whispering to each other, having mixed emotions about new people joining their ranks.

"Two new people?"

"I wonder what they're like?"

"Damn unreliable hands..."

"FUCK YOU, SNAKE, WE ARE TOTALLY RELIABLE!"

"Crazy, hush. The first new smasher is a villager from a world about helping animals. His name is... Villager!" Master Hand gestured to a golden door in front of the group that hadn't been there just a few seconds ago. The door opened, and a brunette child with a friendly smile and a shovel walked out, dressed in a red T-shirt with a 1 on it, brown shorts, and blue shoes.

"...Really?" Snake asked. "A villager named Villager?"

Master Hand sighed. "I know, it's a strange name, but please, welcome him to our family with open arms."

"Hello there." The young boy greeted everyone, waving at them. "I look forward to fighting with you all." He ran a finger along the end of his shovel. "Don't we, my sweet?" He whispered to it, causing a collective shudder to run down the spines of all the smashers.

"Okay... Anyway, the second smasher to be joining us... Is Megaman!" Master Hand gestured to the door again, this time opening to reveal a light and dark blue robot-like figure. He smiled, waving a hand at the group. "Hello. It's nice to meet you all. I'm honored to be joining you."

"Megaman?" Ness slowly walked forward to the blue robot, tears welling in his eyes. "My childhood" he whispered.

"Um... Excuse me?" Megaman asked, looking slightly confused, but still smiling.

"My childhood!" Ness fell to his knees, hugging Megaman around his waist with the side of his face pressed against his stomach.

"Uh..." Megaman awkwardly patted the top of the psychic's head, looking confused.

All of the other smashers were staring at the raven haired psychic like he was crazy, but Lucas just sighed a bit and smiled. "Just let him have his moment."

/OO/

Author's Note: So... I'm not the only one that fangirled and cried when they saw Megaman, right? He was a huge part of my childhood, and I still enjoy the Megaman games I have today. Hope this amused you all. Bye-bye, my lovlies! Don't forget to review!


End file.
